Various types of image displaying devices that display color images on a projection plane through combining laser beams of a red component (R), green component (G), and blue component (B), and projecting onto a projection plane, as typified by a laser projector, for example, have been commercialized.
There have also been a variety of inventions proposed regarding such projection-type image displaying devices. For example, Patent Citation 1 discloses an invention of a projection-type display device having a plurality of optical signal generating means, driving means for each individual optical signal generating means, deflecting means provided in common for the optical signal generating means, and detecting means for detecting a dislocation angle of the deflecting means, wherein each driving means drive the respective optical signal generating means based on a detection result from the detecting means and based on a driving starting signal for each individual driving means.
Patent Citation 2, for example, discloses an invention of a projection-type image displaying device wherein an image that is free from color misalignment is displayed through scanning a beam with a time offset and modulating an image signal that is delayed by the time offset, and also achieves an improvement in safety and the display of a right image.
Patent Citation 3, for example, discloses an invention of an image displaying device wherein the amount of misalignment between a scan timing signal and a synchronization signal is detected through optical detection and a pixel timing signal is shifted in accordance with the detected amount of misalignment, to drive the beam source, to thereby achieve a high quality image.